


Cuddle with your partner during the thunderstorm because it is the best thing ever

by Jazztro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazztro/pseuds/Jazztro
Summary: A one shot with Ling being afraid of thunderstorms and Greed comforting him in sleep.I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my terrible grammar. Also this was written today during a thunderstorm :)Heavily inspired by the writer DragonsAndCryptids who made an amazing possession FMA AU of this ship!!! Please check it out cus it is amazing and I love it so much.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Cuddle with your partner during the thunderstorm because it is the best thing ever

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I don't blame Ling for being a bit scared of lightning. It is terrifying especially during at night. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one shot! Let me know how I should improve my writing because it can be hard especially with grasping the flow of it.

The first thing Ling registered in his mind was the fact that it was dark and rainy outside. It made him feel sleepy and wanting to go back to the Dreamland when suddenly he felt someone move. 

Oh right, he's sleeping with Greed together from now on.

Which was the second thing. And this second thing was probably the best kind of thing. Ling couldn't believe himself how oddly happy he got after he suggested Greed to sleep together since yesterday. It was warm and filled with his partner's smell accompanied by a muscular hand wrapping down his waist. Ling lifted his head slightly to see Greed snuggled against his chest, breathing slowly and calmly like an innocent puppy. Only a kind of puppy who'd possess your body, cause a lot of trouble but still be a loving idiot. He placed a kiss on raven black mess, reminiscing the times they were fighting alongside each other. It's kind of strange that he fell for someone like Greed who is well...still a demon. But if Hawkeye did it with Mustang, then surely it would work out for both of them. Besides, Ling chuckled, it is so much nicer to cuddle someone in sleep especially nowadays it did improve his sleep schedule just a little bit. 

Ling looked at the phone while his eyes squinted from the bright light. The rain swooshed and banged on the window, followed by a casual trace of lightning outside the dorm that startled Ling for a little while. So he decided to think about something and try not to pay attention to the weather outside. Ed decided to sleep over at Winry's so both of them could have some time together as a couple. Which was nice of him, but they really should get a place somewhere, Ling thought slightly shivering when a thunder bolt hit the gloomy sky. He felt Greed stir slighly only to pried open his gorgeous indigo eyes that sparkled slightly in the dark and took Ling's breath away as he mentally noted an adorable sleepy look on his face. Greed lifted his chin and pecked Ling's neck, gently tightening his arms around the young man. 

"You okay?" Greed asked. Ling sheepishly smiled watching his partner slide up face to face. He brushed his fingers around short raven hair, enjoying the slight sleepy reaction Greed was basking in. "Don't worry, it's just a little thunder. It's not like I'm scared of it." He joked but regretted after a loud bombardment of light shone through the window, causing Ling to automatically shrink and close his eyes. While rain was nice to listen to, Ling never really like thunder. Scary lightning bolts were a nightmare to look at and he never understood people who liked to listen to the thunderstorms especially during the night. Combine that with a stormy wind and you get Ling panick his ass out. 

Greed saw him shrink after joking how he was not scared and sighed, "Come here." whilst using his hands to bring Ling closer to his chest. Ling's breath hitched from a sudden comforting gesture. He still wasn't used to Greed being snuggly and comforting especially in private. Guess it was an another side to explore and Ling was grateful for the opportunity even tho Greed's way of comforting slightly differed from some people. Not that he knows any better on how to cuddle someone.

The shivering slightly stopped but it didn't ease Ling's tumultuous anxiety when the thunder got closer with each growl. Greed cupped his cheek and gently swirled thumb around while placing kisses on Ling's face as a distraction. Indeed, it was soothening his anxiety.

"It's going to be okay. Just try and listen to my heartbeat, Ling." Ling nodded and buried his face close to Greed's chest, not taking notice at how red his face got from such an intimate move. The smell of his warm skin and the fastening heartbeat made Ling sleepy so he cuddled even closer in return getting a tighter spooning from Greed. 

"Greed?" His slightly muffled voice received a hum." I'm grateful to have you in my life." 

He felt his boyfriend smile a bit and chuckled, feeling fuzzy and happy inside. " Me too, love. Now go to sleep." He murmured and Ling nodded after concentrating on Greed's heartbeat but struggled a little bit because of Greed's strangely affectionate nickname that made him mentally squeal out of joy. Within the second of calming down, Ling drifted back to sleep with now a gentle rain tapping on the window. Before he passed out, Greed muttered "Love you." to Ling's ear causing the other to smile and chuckle, giving him the same answer.

"I love you too."


End file.
